Larka Potter and the Glass stone
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Hecate's daughter was being abused and Arceus's daughter had just ended a war. Arceus thought of a plan to recover the balance in both worlds. Watch the result of the plan. Oh and remember. You do not mess with a Fate...you may just find yourself in pain. Rewrite of Tsuki Potter and her Pokemon journey
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

"A world of tomorrow shall burn brightly if we fight as one!"-Larka Ashferd to the assembled Pokemon league.

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Prologue: A time before the beginning.

A figure stood over a room where a child lay beaten and bleeding. A child of Hecate...A child of true magic. The figure wept silently over her child and watched as the child healed. The child had only been Ten years old...too young for her to experience the ways of the world...Hecate shook her head just as a figure emerged. She did not move as she looked at her child in sadness. The being was an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face, and it's pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves that changed colors every few minutes. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of It's underbelly resumes past it's waist, the underside of it's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. It's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. The being spoke in an aged male voice, "Hecate perhaps a solution..."

Hecate looked up and revealed her pitch black hair that was littered with white. Her eyes flashed a bright red from their normal silvery gold color. She stood with her black robe billowing as she turned to the being with a snarl on her face, "What, Arceus, do you suggest? Can you not see that I am in enough pain from seeing my child being beaten and being able to do nothing...I should have never sent her down there...I should have sent her to be a pirate instead..."

The being now known as Arceus looked at the woman with sadness and said, "I am losing a daughter Hecate. Perhaps we should mix the worlds...change them and combine them...Perhaps even combine our children."

Hecate looked at Arceus in surprise before looking at her child and nodding. She smiled at her oldest friend before saying, "Alright, but perhaps we should get your daughter to agree first. My child...my daughter should be able to hold on a little longer."

He seemed to smile as they disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Pokemon World. Avalon region. The valley of the sun and the moon<p>

* * *

><p>They reappear over a scene that was both beautiful yet sad. A woman with stark white hair and silvery blue eyes stood in the air as her body pulsed. People cried out in relief as a waves of multi colored light rushed through the world coming from the woman. Her eyes closed as she slowly started to fall to the ground. She laid in a field of flowers as snow began to fall under a rising moon. People rushed over to her as her eyes laid closed. One man ran towards the woman. The dragon like red head spoke in a soft voice, but the urgency in his voice spoke volumes of his fear, "Come on Lark you can survive this...come on don't play a prank like this...Larka please."<p>

The woman open her eyes as she took a shuddering breath, "Lance...I don't have much time or strength."

"Larka!" A black haired woman ran forward with a red haired man following.

The woman smiled as she spoke, "Mom, Dad it's finally over. The Shadow hunters are gone. I purified the darkness and healed the scars...we're free."

Ace closed his eyes in sadness just as a group of thirteen pokemon walked forward. Three walked in front and led the pokemon over to the downed girl. The first was an espeon that was completely white with amethyst eyes and a blue gem on it's forehead. It had a golden ring surrounding it's midsection. The next was a proud arcanine with white fur and bright golden eyes. Around it's neck was a collar like ring the color of the deepest rubies. The next was a proud typhlosion that was bigger than most and wore a flame colored ring on it's right arm. Following the three was a light emerald Servine that wore a golden-green ring around it's neck. A proud white ninetails walked next to it with an amethyst ring around it's neck. A proud Raichu walked between two powerful dragon types. It's fur was a deep golden color and it's eyes a fierce brown. Just under it's large tail was a white ring that glowed slightly. The first dragon was a pale Dragonite with sapphire blue eyes. Around it's left arm was a bright blue ring that seemed to flicker in the light. A proud Charizard walked with it's amber eyes trained on the downed woman. Around it's neck was a bright grey ring. A proud Meganium walked next to two other pokemon. Around it's neck was a pink band. A proud ampharos walked on the Meganium's left. A black ring sat just under the ball on it's tail. A strong Lucario walked next to the two. It had a brown ring sat on it's left paw. A large persian with striped black fur walked with a golden ring around it's slightly sabertooth like left tooth. A beautiful wolf-like pokemon walked at the back. It's head held high as it's snow white fur glittered like metal in the dying sunlight. It's eyes were a deep sapphire. It had black wings curled on it's back and twin horns protruded much like a bull. Around it's neck was a glittering grey ring. The Pokemon all fell to the ground around the woman and seemed to slowly be losing themselves to the lands of Never Never again...but this time to never again awaken. The woman felt her energy slip from her being. Lance noticed it as he said, "Lark..."

The woman spoke the last words she would speak in this life, "Live life like it is your last and remember to keep the pokemon safe...we died for the freedom from the darkness...protect both people and pokemon to stop this from happening...this is goodbye."

"Larka," The black haired woman whispered.

Larka's eyes close as she began to sing:

"The worlds light has come,  
>With deaths hands I am thrust<br>I leave this world today...  
>For paradise...for Paradise!<p>

Come to the crystal wood,  
>Come to the roaring river,<br>Come to the sweetest air,  
>Come to my newest home!<p>

Join me in Paradise...  
>Don't forget I'm waitin at the doors,<br>Listening for you at the gilded door,  
>Don't leave me alone in Paradise.<p>

You can find me where the river runs clear,  
>The air smells of new beginnings,<br>The grass is so soft it could just be a cloud,  
>North of the door...You can find me once more...<br>In Paradise...let's meet again..."

Larka falls silent as the moon lazily reached the middle of the sky. Her eyes opened again to look past them all towards two legends. The first was the legendary dog of water Suicune. The second was the legendary guardian of the sea...Lugia. Both approached as the moon rose higher and higher. The sounds of crying echoed as roars were heard. Larka's eyes closed once more...this time for the last time...Larka Vermillion Ashferd-Rocket had died...to save those she loved against all odds...

&&& In a white field somewhere in the in between &&&&

Larka knew something had happened because she was in a place that was completely white. She looked around and saw her partners on the ground. Each of them opened their eyes before pouncing on their partner and trainer. Larka laughed before looking around and asking, "Where are we?"

"In the in between my daughter," Acreasus voice drifted from the forest.

Larka smiled and stood up as her pokemon bowed. She watched as he emerged with a woman next to him that was beautiful. She knew who this woman was...after all Arceus has told her stories of her along with the other legendaries. She bowed softly towards the woman who was both a spirit and a fate, "Lady Hecate it is a pleasure to meet you..."

She heard a chuckle from Hecate before Hecate spoke, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Larka."

"Father," Larka turned to Arceus, "This isn't the end of things is it?"

He shook his head with a soft laugh as he turned into a human that looked very much like his pokemon form. He wrapped his daughter in a hug before saying, "You my daughter have great instincts...you are correct that this isn't the end though..."

"What is going on?" She asked causing both the powerful beings to look at one another before Arceus sighed.

"A choice and a need," He began as he looked at his daughter and her partners, "As you know, the threat of the shadow hunters has been ended...however the balance is still in trouble,"

"How so?" She asked and Hecate spoke.

"A man who was destined for great things was sent from the light by an old man," Hecate scowled, "The old man turned him into a monstrous being just so he could gain immortality...the man who he turned evil was named Tom Riddle...though now he goes by Voldemort. The old man knew that he needed to gain the power of both a being of darkness and light...though both had to be human in order for him to become immortal. In order to do so, He twisted a prophecy that I had sent down to earth. He did so in order to take out two birds with one stone. The child in the prophecy would have killed him and healed the scars of the past while bringing their world into a new age. The child would be mine...She wanted to become the child because she wished to experience life as a normal human," Hecate shook her head sadly, "I allowed it because I could do nothing else. She was born to two people...two soul mates that met against the odds. For a year things were great, she grew happy and well loved until the dark day. A friend of the two soul mates had betrayed him because of the greed in his heart. He led the man to the family of three and ran for it. He killed thirteen people just to escape another enraged member of the group of friends. Tom attacked the two and stunned both before going to kill my child. Yet he could not because their powers were equal as they should be. His body revolted and turned to ash before his soul fled. The power of the clash was so great the house was damaged. My daughter was given a single scar on her forehead. The old man came and found his plan in ruin before coming up with another. He took the parents and many others away that night," Hecate began to grow weary and tears streamed down her face, "He sent my daughter to the mothers sister, who has been abusing her..."

"You need me to merge with her and end this?" Larka asked causing Arceus to nod sadly, "I...I don't know what you expect me to do,"

Arceus sighed before saying, "I do not expect you to do anything...but I know you wish for another chance...another chance with your mate."

Larka sighed and weighed the pros and cons before nodding, "Alright, but what about my partners? This magic that you talk of doesn't have need of pokemon to conduct, so how will they fit into this?"

Arceus smiled softly as Hecate looked at her in surprise, "We will be mixing the two worlds...your partners shall return to you one by one, but Grace shall always be the first...perhaps Winter shall be there as well."

Larka nodded happily as her partners gave calls of agreement, "Well it's settled then...shall we do this?"

Hecate gave her a grateful smile and the two left Larka to spend time with her partners. Grace, The espeon spoke up, "_We will be separated for a short while...it will suck being an Eevee again."_

Larka chuckled softly as The Wolf-like Pokemon from earlier spoke up, "_At least you will only have to evolve once to get back to where you are. I will have to evolve three times!"_

_"At least you two will be able to be with her sooner than any of us," _Ace, the Lucario chimed in, "_I for one would love to be with her...hopefully both my parents will be alive,"_

_"Ace is right...no matter how hard it is to say that," _Raition, the Raichu commented earning a loud 'hey' from Ace, "_You will get to be with her sooner than any of us,"_

_"Boys," _Lily, the Meganium spoke softly though both stiffened, "_Let's use the time we have left wisely. I would rather spend it enjoying our time as a family then at war,"_

"_She is right," _Rika, the ampharos commented, "_I would rather spend time with you guys in peace rather than in war. We did just finish one,"_

_"And we're going to be thrown out of the pot and into the fryer," _Vesta, the charizard commented.

"_I hope we'll get plenty of action," _Libby, the arcanine said, "_I want to have fun with battles again...I don't want them to be too easy,"__  
><em>

_"Always looking for a fight little ember," _Lucis, the Typhlosion murmured as he looked at Libby with pride, "_I agree that it would be fun to actually have a challenge, but we will also need time to relax,"_

_"Perhaps a few naps will be in order," _King, the Persian murmured.

Larka listened as they talked with amusement. She sat down and slowly, but surely her pokemon laid with her. She almost fell asleep when Arceus Reappeared with Hecate. She slowly rose to her feet and Arceus spoke, "You will be merged with young Lyra's soul. You will view her memories before you are born again."

"Of course Father," She said before looking at Hecate, "I will do my best to make sure the magical world is free from the darkness...though I have one question," Larka looked at the two, "Will the merge be permanent and if so...does it mean your both my parents?"

"It is permanent," Hecate answered with a small smile, "I wish you luck little one...do give the old man hell,"

"No problem," Larka agreed before turning to Arceus, "I'll make you proud...papa,"

"I know you will," Arceus answered before taking her hand in his, "Trust in yourself and remember that Lugia and Suicune shall always watch over you. I wish you well my little one," He smiled softly as he brushed the hair out of her face, "You've always made me proud...I know that you'll do your best, but do not forget to act like a child and make friends, crack a few masks, and just be yourself. Lance and the others shall find you, but it's up to you to reveal yourself,"

Larka nodded as a tear streaked down her cheek, "I know Papa...I know. Thank you for everything...thank you."

He hugged her close before releasing her, "Your memories shall always be with you, but your abilities shall be slightly limited."

Larka nodded once more and hugged each of her pokemon before standing at the ready. Hecate's palms glowed and the child from before appeared. Larka walked forward and touched her forehead causing memories to flow into her mind. She stared at the child in shock before a growl erupted from her throat, "That bastard shall pay for leaving her with them! To abuse a child...it's SIN!"

Grace quickly rubbed her face against Larka's to calm her down. Larka upon feeling her partner knew she needed to get a grip. She took a deep breath and calmed down slowly before giving her partner a small smile. Hecate said, "It's time...good luck Larka."

Larka smiled as light surrounded her and her partners presence dropped away. Larka was surrounded by Silver and blue energy while the child was surrounded by light emerald green and soft gold light. The two combined slowly until a nice sea blue and silvery gold energy swirled around a single ball of light. The light floated in front of the two beings before shooting off. Arceus shook his head in amusement, "I fear that we may just create a monster...with both magic and Aura..oh dear Dumbledore will find himself in great pain from messing with the Fate's and their plans..."

"Good," Hecate crackled before asking, "Want any popcorn? We're in for a beautiful show,"

Arceus looked at Hecate before looking at the screen that had appeared and shook his head. He had a feeling that Larka's wicked mind shall be influenced. He gave Dumbledore the barest bit of pity at the shit storm he shall cause...oh you poor, poor misguided fool. How much pain you shall feel for your folly? Arceus then shook it off and together with Hecate merged the worlds together seamlessly.

* * *

><p>With the ball of light also known as the soul<p>

* * *

><p>The ball of light traveled to the couple who had married only 2 years ago. The two, Lily and James had been trying for a child for a year now. The soul quickly settled over Lily's abdomen and quickly sank into it's new home for the next nine month. The soul inwardly winced at the fact it would have to go through the various stages of baby, toddler, child, and teen life once more before shaking it off.<p>

Larka thought as she finally settled. Oh Dumbledore I will not allow myself to go through that shit. I will make the dursley's like me or I will run away and be successful in it because of my past.

**Well that's the end of the prologue. Tell me what you think of the beginning of the rewrite of Tsuki Potter and Her pokemon Journey**


	2. A new life brings old friends to your do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

"Life whether new or old always brings back old friends. I love when it happens even if I end up losing them," -Larka Potter to Hermione Granger during their first year.

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Chapter one: A new life brings old friends to your doorstep

I sat upon my bed in the Dursley household. I stared at the ceiling deep in thought as the sun rose into the sky from dawns new breath outside my window. I remember that my Aunt and Uncle in this life had hated me for the first three months of me being here until I calmed my Aunt's precious Skitty, Dancer. Dancer had ran into my room during a storm when it couldn't get into my Aunt and Uncles. I had calmed it down by flexing my aura. It had curled up by my side and when my Aunt came into my room the next morning, we were curled up together. Needless to say, They found out about that Pokemon loved me. I shook my head before glancing down at Grace. She was back to being an Eevee due to wanting to relearn all her tricks before trying for Espeon again. Her fur was a darker purple this time. Her eyes slowly opened and she yawned as she slowly stretched out. I smile softly and ran the tips of my fingers through her fur causing her to let out a small purr before withdrawing my fingers. She gave me puppy dog eyes and I snorted before standing up. I took a quick shower before changing into my day clothes. I shook my head at the sleepy Eevee and picked her up. She easily jumped from my arms and landed on my head before curling up. I rolled my eyes and took the chance to look into the mirror. As Lyra my hair had been pure white, but now it had black tips and a blackish tint to it. My eyes were still the sapphire blue they had been, but an emerald ring was wrapped around my pupil. My skin was still very pale, but I had a light tan from working with pokemon most of the day. On my last birthday, Arceus had returned my necklace to me which now sat safely under my black shirt. I heard Aunt Petunia yell, "Larka get down here. It's time for breakfast!"

I snort softly as I walked out of my slightly small room and headed downstairs. I eyed the small decorates for a few moments and shook my head in amusement. I took my seat at the table as Grace hopped off and went to her bowl of food. Aunt Petunia turned to me with a bright smile as she asked, "How does it feel to be Ten years old?"

I purse my lips before shrugging, "Not very diffrent, but I guess it feels better," I shrug before turning to my breakfast, "Todays the day I get to go and find my next partner right?"

"Yup," She smiled brightly, "Dudley already found his newest addition," Her smile turned into a frown as she shook her head, "I still don't know what that boy was thinking when he picked up that Magikarp,"

"Aunt Petunia," I rolled my eyes at her frown, "If he trains it hard enough, he can evolve it into a Gyarados," I pause before muttering, "...and as much as I hate saying it, he has the potential to become a dragon master,"

She giggled at that before shaking her head, "I don't understand why you two can't just act like normal cousin's. I mean sure you're going to Hogwarts and he's going on his journey, but that doesn't mean a thing."

"It's our rivalry," I murmur before shaking my head, "It's hard to explain, but Dudley wants to become the best and he knows that AuraMag users are some of the best. He wants to become a great breeder," I paused and shook my head, "I still say that the first time he tries to breed a new species of pokemon, he's going to get fried,"

"He still wants to create a new species of pokemon?" She asked incredulously to which I nod, "Sometimes that boy takes after your grandfather to much,"

I snort asking, "Which one?"

She let out a small laugh as Winter made his way into the room. He is a pokemon called a Valilup. Valilpup are the pre-evolved form of Kalicpup. Kalicpup are the Pre-evolved form of Ookami. Ookami are the pre-evolved form of Valikcavis. Valiup's are a breed of Steel-Dragon types though in later evolutions if the conditions are right it can turn into a Water-steel type or Steel-ice type. Valilpup are small wolf-cub like pokemon with small wings and a small tail. They can stand on their hind legs though that ability is lost when they evolve into Ookami much like when a Servine becomes a Serperior. Valilpup have a matalic sheen to their fur due to their Steel type nature. Their fur also spikes at various points of their body when they feel threatened. Their fur is either crimson, blackish brown, light sand, or white. They have a small crest on their chest that looks like an M and it looks like it's made of bone. Their tails and wings grow as they age. Two small bone-like circular spaces sat on their head where their horns would begin to grow after they evolved. Winter's fur was white and his eyes a dark sapphire blue. He groggily walked over to his bowl and began to eat causing me to snort. Grace finished with a small yawn and jumped back onto my head causing Aunt Petunia to laugh and comment, "She won't be able to do that when she evolves."

"Oh she'll do it just to bug me," I murmur eliciting a laugh from Grace, "Shut it,"

"So," Aunt Petunia began causing me to turn to her, "What pokemon do you think you'll get?"

"Either a Growlithe or a Cyndaquil," I answer causing her to look at me in surprise, "I want a fire type next,"

"Well I wish you luck. I still can't believe you got two pokemon already," she commented.

"I'm lucky and I guess Arceus is watching over me," I smile as I say that and send a thank you to my Father before shaking it off, "When shall we leave?"

"After Dudley-" She was cut off by a crash.

I look into the hallway and snicker. Dudley was splayed across the floor with his Axew. The various umbrellas and rain boots lay on the floor next to the two. I let out a laugh as Dudley groaned causing said boy to shoot up and give me a small glare. His Axew jumped up and said, "_Larka! Don't laugh that hurt!"_

"Danna that didn't hurt," I roll my eyes at her, "You do it everyday, so toughen up,"

Dudley grumbled under his breath as the both of them came and began to eat. He brightens up moments later and says, "Happy birthday Cuz. What pokemon do you want next?"

"Either a Growlithe or a Cyndaquil," I answer with a small shrug, "I doubt that I'll end up gaining two pokemon this time,"

"Yeah you got lucky," He agreed before going back to his breakfast.

We finish in record time and took off out the door. Dudley was coming with me to see what tips he could get from Professor Arrow. Professor Arrow is the Professor of the Ariya region. Ariya is actually the second largest region with Avalon being the largest and Sinnoh being the third largest. Ariya is split into five islands much like how Avalon is split into 18 islands. The islands are split into the four cardinal directions with the fifth in the middle. The top island which is north holds the snowy area of Snow Dance. Snow Dance is shaped like a wolf howling at the moon. The bottom island is called Fire's Call. Fire's Call is shaped like a phoenix in mid flight. The island of the west is called Gaea's Might. Gaea's Might is shaped like a 13 tailed kitsune. The island of the east is called Apheliotes Blessing. Apheliotes Blessing is shaped like a roaring dragon. The center island is called Spirit's Hope. Spirit's Hope is shaped like large flowering star rather than an animal like the rest. The town of Veral is on Spirit's Hope near the port cities of Warrior's Honor and Hallowing Call. Veral is a beautiful place full of both people and pokemon from all over the world due to the fact it's the breeding epicenter of the world. Hopeful Breeders come here to learn from the great library of Mew and the various Great breeders that live within the town. We live in the lower end of Veral because Uncle Vernon breed Grass types, Water Types, Electric Types, and Psychic types. Aunt Petunia breeds Normal Types and Fairy Types. I am brought out of my thoughts by a loud yell. I blink and stare at the sight before me. A Growlithe that looked a lot like Libby was being chased around by a man that looked particularly nasty. Grace growled under her breath and I murmur, "Is it who I think it is?"

"_Yes_," She murmured, "_We have to get her before he does,"_

With a nod, I rush forward. Grace jumped off my head and sent a Shadow Ball straight at the man while I grabbed Libby. I quickly slip away with Grace covering me. I quickly ran to a nearby park and slowed down. I briefly wonder where my cousin is before shaking my head and setting the squirming Growlithe on the ground before collapsing against a large tree. I heard a small gasp and gave the Growlithe a small smirk, "Really Libby? Did you really have to do that just to get my attention?"

Her eyes widen before she bum rushed me. I let out a muffled groan and tried to get her off of me as she yipped, _"LARKA! I've found you! I can't believe it!"_

Grace got her off of me with a small tail whip causing Libby to growl and Grace to say, "_You were going to suffocate our partner._"

Libby took a look at me before saying, "_Sorry I was just so excited."_

"It's fine just don't do that, please," I close my eyes for a second before standing up and producing a pokeball, "Ready?"

She nodded and I bent down to press it against her nose. She went into the pokeball and it signified an immediate capture. I then stood up and released her causing her to grunt before murmuring, "_Damn I hate those things...when will you make your special pokeballs again?_"

"Once I get the materials," I answer with a shake of my head, "Now because of that man, I have to put you back into your Pokeball until we get to the lab. Grace that goes for you as well. Now c'mon we have to get going,"

They weakly protest before conceding to my reason. I quickly made my way through the throng of people and got to the lab. I entered the building with a soft sigh before walking up to the desk. One of Professor Arrow's assistance, Lindsay looked up from her computer and smiled before saying, "There you are Larka. Your Cousin is already in the back."

"Thanks," I say before heading through one of the doors on either side of the desk.

The Arrow Laboratory looks like a Pyramid. It's mostly Grey in color with the top being a bright silvery red. It has various rooms full of equipment to help with Professor Arrow's study of Breeding. He wants to crack the mystery of why certain things happen and all that. I shook my head as I entered the back area of the lab. The front area is reserved for the equipment whereas the back is reserved for the Labs Pokemon. I quickly find the two next to the fire Typhlosion pair. I smile softly at the Cyndaquill that had hatched last week when I was here. I bent down to pick him up before heading over to the Professor. Professor Arrow was a petite woman with soft white hair even though she's only 26. She is by far the youngest Pokemon professor in the world. She has kind, hickory eyes that change color when she's mad. When you piss her off they turn a brilliant Gold whereas if she's pissed off at herself they turn a soft ambery crimson. She looked up from where she was examining the pokemon eggs and smiled at me before saying, "Ah there you are. What took you so long Larka?"

"Keeping a pokemon from being injured by an idiot," I answer with a wry smirk, "I had to catch her to keep him from finding her,"

"She let you catch her?" Professor Arrow asked in surprise.

"Yup," I answer with a soft smile, "She took a liking to me, so I'm calling her Libby," I pause for a second before asking, "...I don't suppose you could bend the rule again so I can catch this little guy?"

She sighed and looked very conflicted before nodding, "I suppose," She suddenly smiled, "It means that I have to give you both something special and for Dudley to get another pokemon just to be fair."

"Really?" Dudley asked while I smiled at the kind woman.

Arrow had been a friend of my mother's in this life. She looked after both Dudley and I when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon couldn't. She nodded and I took out another pokeball and tapped it on the Cyndaquil's nose. The same immediate capture noise sounded causing Dudley to frown. I gave him a confused look and ask, "What's wrong?"

"All of your pokemon so far have been an immediate capture," He answered causing me to snort, "I wonder why?"

I frown before looking up as the door opened and Arrow walked in...odd I hadn't noticed her leaving. I shook it off and stared at the objects on the tray that she carried. Two of the Ariya Pokedex sat at the top. The Pokedex look like a bracelet with a small jewel on top**(Like in Tales of Summoners). **The next object looked like a pack of cards. The last object looked like a blue tooth. She handed us each of them and I put on the bracelet. The Bracelet glowed and I felt a small prick before a robotic voice said, "Larka Vermillion Potter-Evans. Age 10. AuraMag with a future at Hogwarts. Has Four Pokemon, one Eevee, One Valilpup, One Growlithe, and One Cyndaquil. 2 Pokemon are Shinies while the other two are normal. Warning: Temperamental, a bitch, and very bull headed!"

The Bracelet fell silent and I twitched before giving Arrow a deadpan look, "Dustin created this didn't he?"

Arrow chuckled sheepishly while scratching her cheek, "I...yes. I didn't have a lot of time and needed him to help out. Sorry about that."

"It's fine," I murmur before shaking my head and turning to my Pokedex, "Open Voice files,"

"Voice files are open," The Pokedex answered causing me to smirk, "What voice would you like to choose?"

"Go to anime and open One Piece file," I answer causing my Cousin to pale, "Open Trafalgar Law,"

"Is this the voice you choose?" The Pokedex asked in Law's sexy voice.

"YES!" I almost fangirl...key word almost because I don't wanna be a fangirl.

Dudley groaned, "Really Larka? I thought you were done fangirling over him...I thought you liked the champion of Kanto?"

"Oh I'm not a Fangirl idiot," I growl at the boy causing him to shrink back, "I happen to just love Law's sadistic side,"

He grumbled under his breath while Arrow snorted and said, "Alright it's time for me to tell you what the blue tooth and cards are for," We gave her our full attention, "The bluetooth is a more mobile form of the Poketch. It can do everything a Poketch can do only it has the added function of giving you the basic information of your opponents pokemon."

"Cool," I breath in shock before putting it in my ear.

A small screen popped up. It had all my information on it except for my Pokemon's names. I quickly input the names before turning back to Arrow. She smiled and said, "Alright the Cards are something I came up with from watching Digimon," I gave her a bored looked causing her to chuckle, "Yes I know that...okay I was bored," Upon hearing her admit it, I nodded and waited while Dudley snickered, "Alright you two. The cards act like ability cards. During a fight they can give a pokemon an extra boost, but it only lasts for a few moments. These cards will be hitting stores next month so take the time to get used to them. They are however banned during tournaments and such unless stated otherwise."

I gave a nod before turning to Dudley, "Ready to head back or are you going to stay here for a bit?"

"I'm going to stay here and get my next pokemon. Tell Mom I'll be back in time for dinner," He said causing me to nod.

I wave to the two before taking off. I made sure to slip the cards into my pockets before heading out of the lab. I decide to wander around town for a little bit and ended up bumping into someone. I shook my head and stood up before saying, "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay," The person said, revealing that it was a boy around my age.

I froze for a second at the voice...it sounded like Ash's. I took a close look at the boy and almost gasp. It was Ash! Same old Raven hair and brown eyes. I gave him a hand and he rose to his feet. He was about to say something when he started to stare at me in both shock and recognition. I say, "The names Larka Potter-Evans."

"Ash Ketchum," He answered causing me to smile before he asked, "Do...do I know you?"

I shrug with a teasing smile, "I don't know. Do you have a cute Pikachu that you refuse to give a nickname?"

He paused before his eyes widen. He was was about to say something when his name was shouted. We turned and found Gary walking towards us. The Brown haired boy stopped short upon seeing me and I gave a little wave. He shook his head before asking, "What's your name?"

"It's impolite to ask for anothers name when you have yet to give your own," I reused the same words I had used the day we had met in my past life, "Though I shall tell you only because you remind me of someone I knew...about 10 years ago," I almost smirk at the look of realization on his face, "My name is Larka Potter-Evans and it was a pleasure to meet you once again Gary, Ash," I turn and began to walk away, "I do hope we see each other soon,"

"Wait!" Ash protested causing me to pause.

"What is it?" I ask in amusement.

"Where are you going...and do you remember all of us?" Ash asked, "Do you remember everything Larka?"

I gave an amused smile before turning slightly, "I have to get going to my place of residence, but to answer your second. I remember everything."

I then walked away. I knew it would have been better if I had stayed, but something tells me I will be seeing them soon enough. I quickly return to the large house that we lived in before going inside. I waved to the pokemon that were at the fence for a moment before entering the house. I head into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was cooking pokemon food and knock on the door causing her to turn before she said, "Ah Larka What pokemon did you get?"

"I got two again," I answer causing her to shake her head, "I got a Growlithe by rescuing her and the Cyndaquil that I bonded with last week,"

"Where's Dudley?" She asked upon not seeing my cousin.

"Back at the Lab," I answer with a shake of my head, "Aunt Petunia are the original Dex holders in Ariya?"

"hm..." She trailed off as she went to stir the food, "I believe only Red Ketchum and Blue Oak are in Ariya...why?"

"I bumped into Red's son Ash and Blue's son Gary," I answer causing her to frown, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know they were in Veral," She answered before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter," She then asked, "Can you take your Uncle his Lunch?"

"Sure which barn is he in?" I agree causing her to smile and hand me a tin.

"Barn EL," She answered causing me to frown.

"Did the Raichu have a new batch of eggs?" I ask causing her to nod.

I made my way outside after I released Grace and the others. Grace hopped onto my head while Lucis made his way onto my shoulder. Winter and Libby trotted on my Left and right side respectively...hm I wonder why they had their eggs early...I glance up at the sky as I mentally ask...Father what are you planning?...I shook it off before entering the electric type barn. I greet the Ampharos, Manectric, and Raichu as I headed over to where my uncle was taking care of a batch of eggs. He glanced up upon hearing my foot steps and said, "Thank you for bringing me my lunch Larka. I don't know why Vera had her eggs early...it doesn't make sense."

I took a glance at the eggs and saw one that I recognized. I reach over as I ask, "Can I have one? I wanted a Pichu."

He paused in what he was doing and saw me gently laying my hand on the egg. He chuckled and said, "I don't see the harm after all you know how to take care of baby pokemon. Just make sure it's well taken care of."

I nod and pick the egg up and set it in one of the portable incubators. I gently place it into my bag before walking out of the barn. I headed to the large tree in the center of the front yard and curled up as I took out the incubator. I stared at the egg for a while before Grace murmured, _"So Raition shall be joining us before Guardian this time."_

I nod and sigh, "I miss Guardian...but I know that I can't have anymore pokemon until after my first year of Hogwarts."

_"This sucks,"_ Libby stated causing us to look at her, _"It means that the team will be split up for a long time...it sucks ass,"_

"I know, but we have to have courage," I answer with a soft smile, "After all, in due time, we shall be reunited. Together we shall rise as our enemies fall,"

We all fell silent as a car pulled up. The car was slightly large, but other than that it was normal. I gave it a slight look of distaste before watching as the door opened. Ah so Sabrina is here along with Misty, Surge, Giovanni, Erika, Red, Blue, Ash, and Gary stepped out I stared at them for a few minutes before yawning and standing up. I head over to them after my pokemon settle into their usual places. I felt their eyes on me as I approach and nearly grin before shaking it off mentally. I offer them a soft smile as I approached. I heard Grace mutter, "_Bet they're here because of Ash and Gary...Fates knows they need their partners after all they would lose their heads without them."_

I snicker as Ash and Gary chose to glare at Grace. I stop a few feet from them as I say, "Welcome to the Dursley ranch. What can I help you with?"

"We're here to get Blue's and I's sons their first pokemon," Red answered for the group causing Grace to laugh and me to snort, "Is there a problem?"

"No," I answer after a few minutes, "My partner just predicted why you would be here. Follow me," I say before turning, "My uncle is in Barn EL. I'll lead you there,"

I began to walk and they followed. It was silent except for the pokemon until Sabrina asked, "Which of your partners predicted it?"

"Grace," I say pointing to her, "She want's to become an Espeon after she learns all of her tricks as an Eevee,"

"I see," Sabrina answered while Grace turned on my head and began making faces at Ash and Gary.

The two boys where getting annoyed while I becoming more amused. Misty broke the small silence next, "You can understand your pokemon?"

"Yup," I chirp with a small smile, "I'm an AuraMag. I'm headed to Hogwarts next year to begin my training,"

"Isn't Hogwarts really hard to get into?" She asked causing me to chuckle.

"Not really," I answer, "It may be one of the worlds best schools, but it isn't that hard to get into. Plus," I wondered if I should add it before shrugging it off, "My parents went to Hogwarts, so it's kind of a generational thing,"

"Where are you parents?" Erika asked causing me to lose my smile and fall silent.

Winter growled lightly while my other partners glared at her causing me to shush them before saying, "They're dead," I could tell that they were shocked by the news, "They were killed when I was a year old by Master Voldemort."

We reached the barn and I knock lightly on the door before entering the room. They followed and the electrical pokemon seemed to know that I was slightly troubled. They tried to gang up on me, but were pushed back gently by my aura. Uncle Vernon looked up and upon seeing the people following me asked, "What's going on?"

I smile and say, "Ash and Gary are here for their first Pokemon," I then turn and began to leave the room before stopping at the door, "I'm headed for the lake. If you need me, just have Dancer get me."

I left the barn and practically ran to the secluded lake on the property. There were two lakes on this property with the Secluded one having a waterfall that fed the lakes directly from the mountains. I took a seat by the edge and took of my bag before leaning back. Grace asked, "_Are you alright?_"

"I..I don't know," I answer as I stared at the sky, "I mean...yeah I didn't know my parents from this life, but it still hurts..to know that they died to save me," I shook my head, "I just want to meditate guys,"

They nodded reluctantly before settling into the grass next to me. I curl up and tried to fall into a meditative state when I heard paw steps on the water. I look up and gave the legendary dog a smile. She noticed that something was wrong, so she walked onto the bank as I sat up before dropping the bag she had held in her mouth onto the ground. I look at the bag in curiosity as she asked, "_What is wrong little one?"_

"Even though I didn't know them," I began as tears gather in my eyes, "They're still my parents...it hurts...it hurts a lot. I hate that they died to save me,"

She wrapped her body around mine and I curled close to the legendary that I saw as an aunt. I started to cry and only stopped after an hour. I gave her a watery smile and she said, "_I know that it may hurt, but you must realize that they loved you. They loved you enough to do this. It is something any parent would do for their child. Lily was a fiery woman and James an honorable man."_

I smiled and curled closer to her before saying, "Thanks."

"_It's no problem little one," _She answered causing me to grin, "_Now why don't you go and see your two friends. I bet Ash and Gary would love to talk to you,"_

I smiled and got up before hugging her around the neck. She nuzzled me before getting up. She took off and I looked down at my partners. We headed back to the farm and find everyone looking slightly scared. I almost laugh at the monster that stood there and slip around them. Aunt Petunia hissed, "Larka stay away from that thing!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Aunt Petunia I swear your all gullible."

I turn to the monster as Grace murmured, "_They really need to relax...she is getting better at making her illusions look and feel real."_

I nod and took in the monster. It looked like a classic werewolf mixed with a dragon and a minotaur. I roll my eyes and walk forward. The so called monster looked at me and roared. I rolled my eyes and scratch under its chin causing a purr to rumble from it's chest. I say, "Alright Mischief release the glamor."

The monster groaned before shifting into a purple Mew. I gave the Mew a smirk as gasps were heard. I heard Aunt Petunia gasp and turned with a sheepish smile as Mischief floated around me. I scratch the back of my head and Aunt Petunia said, "Explain."

I chuckle nervously before saying, "Well...I've been friends with Mischief for a long time and we...kinda sorta...kept it a secret," I turned to Mischief with a light glare causing her to laugh nervously, "It was supposed to be a secret, but someone decided to blow it before it was time."

"And when were you planning to tell us that you were in contact with a legendary?" Uncle Vernon asked.

I scratch my cheek before shaking my head, "I was going to tell you, but never found the time to. I decided that I would tell you the day before I went to Hogwarts, but that plan went out the window," again I gave Mischief a light glare, "As for the Legendary part..she's a Demi-Legendary. She has yet to reach Legendary status due to the fact she still has trouble with her transformation abilities," I gave them an apologetic look, "Sorry,"

I heard Aunt Petunia sigh before saying, "I should have expected this. Your mother was very close to a Suicune when we were children."

I felt a small smile tug onto my lips before I turn my head to the guests. They were staring at me in realization and I almost smirk. Mischief said, "_I have to get going. Daddy was going to play a game with me. See ya soon little cousin."_

"Bye Mischief," I say and watch as she flew off before I turn to the others, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Finding Ash and Gary their partners," Uncle Vernon answered causing me to smirk, "What's with the look on your face?"

"I have an idea," I felt mischief enter my eyes as mirth flowed through me, "Why not allow their partner to find them?"

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Allow them to be surrounded by the pokemon," I answer with a small cheshire grin, "Their partner will find them. It's like how I know when I've found my partners...we just find each other," I look at the two, "It's a right of passage...I can sense that they have the potential to become AuraMag...they just need to have it unlocked,"

"How do you unlock it?" Surge asked causing me to grin.

"I can do it," I say causing both boys to pale, "That is if you'll allow it," I look towards the two original dex holders, "Will you allow it?"

Both nodded and I grinned at the two boys. They paled and looked like they wanted to run away. I almost laughed, but ignored it as I slowly approached the two. They must remember what happened the last time I unlocked their potential. I chuckle and gently placed a hand on both their foreheads. Gary asked, "Is this really necessary?"

I snorted and grin, "Yup," I then began to gather my Aura and Magic, "It may hurt...a lot."

I sent it coursing through their bodies causing them to cry out before falling to the ground. I shook my head before Erika asked, "Will they be okay?"

"Yeah just give them a few moments," I say with a small shrug before muttering, "That's if they're still as strong as they had been back in our last life," I ignored their looks before shaking my head, "Uncle I suggest you bring out the Pichu's, Pikachu's, and Squirtles,"

"Why?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I think Ash has a Picu or a Pikachu as a partner where as Gary has a Squirtle," I answer causing him to nod.

I watch as he took off to get the Pokemon. He trusts my decision because I had never been wrong before. I could sense the bond between pokemon and human. I shook my head before giving the two on the ground a small smile. They both groaned and slowly rose to their feet before giving me a glare. I just smiled at them cheekily before hearing Uncle Vernon release the pokemon into the enclosure. I nodded to the two and pointed to the pokemon. They rolled their eyes before entering the area. I took a seat on the fence and watch as the two were swarmed with pokemon. I heard footsteps and look to see Erika and Giovanni standing behind me. I gave them a smile before turning to the two. I head the other approach, but ignore it as I look at the two. Grace murmured, "_They've forgotten what you taught them."_

I nod and shout, "C'mon Ash, Gary. Feel the power coursing through you! Let it come to the surface! Don't fight it, Embrace it! Allow it to guide you, allow it to help you find your partners!"

Erika asked, "What exactly are they doing?"

"Pulling the power within them to the surface," I answer and watched them as they slowly began to bring it to the surface, "With it they can do many diffrent things, but all they need to do, is to feel with their heart and soul. The connection to their partners shall rise from within," A long, brilliantly colored light appeared from within the two, "When they find their partner, it shall turn the color it's meant to be,"

"Is that what happened when you found Grace?" Giovanni asked causing me to nod.

We fell silent as two cries of relief were heard. A Squirtle had approached Gary and the two embraced. Ash found Pikachu, now a Pichu. I smiled at the two before shaking my head and saying, "They will collapse," The two glowed bright Bluish Gold and Golden Blue respectively before falling to the ground, "They'll be asleep for a few hours."

I shook my head and jumped off of the post. I turn away from the Paduc and headed towards the house. Aunt Petunia asked, "Where are you going?"

"I need some sleep," I answer with a sheepish look, "Opening two AuraMag Avatars...is exhausting,"

I headed into the house and up to my room. I put everything away before jumping onto my bed. My eyes close and I fell asleep. Why do I have the feeling that I may see Lance sooner than I thought I would?

**Okay that's the end of that chapter and everyone there is a poll on my profile for A Wolf's North. I ask that you vote for it..Oh and please Review and tell me what you think? After all every suggestion and comment give the Author help with keeping the story going.**


	3. A year later with two pranksters, a book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

"Sometimes even Gods make mistakes...and sometimes we drive them up the wall...I prefer driving them up the wall with chaos...join us as we cause them to go insane...we have brownies, milkshakes, and fluffies!"- Kaileara Ashferd.

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

Chapter 2: A year later with two pranksters, a book worm, and pokemon**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

* * *

><p>I open my eyes with a yawn before stretching. Grace yawned as Raition stirred and murmured, "<em>Five more minutes Mommy."<em>

I felt laughter bubble up in my throat as Grace started to laugh. Raition shot up and stared at us before blushing as he realized what he had said. I gave him an amused glance before I slowly rose from my bed. Heat rose from my body as Ice ran through the room causing the two on the bed to shiver. I snort and gave the pokemon that appeared in the doorway a soft smile. Winter grinned as he jumped onto the bed. He had evolved last month into his old Ice type self. As a Kalicup, His fur was a lighter white, the bony crest was exchanged for an Icy one, Short horns grew sharply from his head, and his wings/tail was bigger. Raition glared at him as he curled closer to me while Grace rolled her eyes, "_Look Frost Breath we're all happy that you've regained your frosty abilities, but please tone it the fuck down!"_

I rolled my eyes and got off of my bed. I grabbed my clothes and said, "Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

I disappear into the bathroom without giving them a chance to defend themselves. I took a long shower and felt a grin spread across my face at the thought of what I would be getting today. I finished up thirty minutes later and got dressed after drying off. I grabbed my pokeballs, my Dex, and Poketch. My messenger bag slipped around my shoulders and I walked down stairs. I made it into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. I made sure to make all the pokemon in the house breakfast and smiled as they dazedly stumbled into the kitchen. They began to stuff their faces as I turned to the human breakfast. I hummed under my breath just as my Poketch went off. I answered it and a voice shouted, "KAI!"

"Hey Ash," I greet the raven haired boy as I cooked the bacon, "Whatcha want?"

"Did you get your letter yet?" He asked causing me to snort.

"No Ash," I reply with a roll of my eyes, "I won't be getting it for at least... maybe thirty minutes perhaps an hour,"

He pouted at me as Pikachu waved at me. I grinned at the mouse as Ash grumbled, "How come I can't go?"

"You're setup for the one in Avalon," I answer with a snort, "Avalon is a lot closer to Kanto than Ariya,"

"Still," He grumbled causing me to sigh.

"Ash," I say causing him to stop and look at me, "Keep your head up high and remember that we're going to see each other during christmas and stuff,"

He brightened up and nodded, "Alright, but make sure to call me when you can."

I gave him a mock salute, "Sure Ash...hey has anyone contacted you about...well if you've seen me?"

He looked deep in thought as I finished up with the bacon and went about making scrambled eggs, toast, hashbrowns, blueberry pancakes, and a multi-berry pudding. He finally answered me after a few minutes, "Yeah...Cody, Cynthia, and..."

"And who Ash?" I ask as I began to set the table.

"Lance," He answered after a few moments, "I told them last night,"

"What happened?" I ask in concern.

"Lance was about to jump on the nearest plane to see you until Cody reminded him of his duties as Champion," I felt a laugh of relief bubble up from that statement, "Cynthia told me, to tell you that she would kick your ass if you didn't call her the moment you could...I still don't understand how she can be so nice yet so violent,"

I snicker before shaking my head, "Any of the traitors try to contact you?"

"Not yet," He answered causing me to sigh in relief.

"Good," I comment before hearing footsteps, "See ya later Ash,"

"See ya," He answered.

We cut off the communication as Aunt Petunia walked in. She stopped and stared at the breakfast on the table before shaking her head as she muttered, "I swear you get up earlier every day."

I grin at her and reply, "By both choice and my pokemon Aunt Petunia."

She rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table. I quickly handed her some coffee as I set my own drink, Blueberry honeysuckle tea. We ate in silence as Dudley made his entrance. I rolled my eyes as both his pokemon stood up. Danna shook herself off as Dudley's Bagon, Grant laid there stunned. I snort and they made their way into the kitchen. The two pokemon quickly began to eat as Dudley sat down. He yawned and said, "Today's the day that letter comes right?"

"Yup," I answer with a yawn before I shook my head, "Am I going alone?"

"I'll be able to take you to the entrance of the square, but other than that, yes," Aunt Petunia answer with a sigh, "I have to go meet up with Apolline Delacour about her youngests first pokemon and to meet with the other Gym leaders,"

"Isn't Madame Delacour a fire type gym leader?" I ask with my head tilted to the side.

"Yes she is, but her youngest has shown an aptitude for Fairy types and normal types," Aunt Petunia answered causing me to stare at her in shock.

"A duel AuraMag?!" Shock coursed through my veins at that, "I...they...fuck,"

"Language!" Aunt Petunia chasted causing me to roll my eyes, "And yes I know they're rare, but the Delacour family is famous for it. The eldest daughter is a fire/Grass AuraMag,"

I twitch at that and shook my head as I brushed it off. It must come from their Veela heritage. I sighed just as an owl hooted. I glanced up and smiled as a barn owl fluttered into the room. Aunt Petunia stared at it as Dudley asked, "They use owls to deliver your letters?!"

I chuckled softly as I walk over to the owl and took the letter before giving it some Bacon. It ate the food happily as I explain, "Of course. Owl's are the ancestors of Hoothoot and Noctowl. They are greatly loved by the AuraMag's because of their knowledge and ability to pinpoint exact locations."

"Still it's odd," Dudley protested causing me to roll my eyes.

"It's a tradition since our ancestors used them before the wars between pokemon and humans were over," I reply.

"Still how are natural animals still around?" Dudley asked causing me to give him a deadpan look.

"Did you seriously not pay attention in class?" I asked with a twitching eyebrow and upon seeing a no, "Natural animals and pokemon live side by side and are the ancestors of Pokemon today," I say before watching as the owl fluttered off, "I'm going to be getting an owl,"

"Why not get a flying type?" Dudley asked causing me to sigh.

"Because I don't want a flying type," I answer as I began to look over the letter.

A large crest sat on the front of the envelope that depicted four pokemon and four animals surrounding a large H & A. The first was the legendary fire type Entei and a lion sat in the top right corner. The next was the legendary grass type Virizion and a badger in the bottom left. The next was the legendary Flying/Psychic type Lugia and a raven sat in the bottom right. The last was the legendary Dragon/Ground type Zygarde and a basilisk in the top left. I crack open the letter and out falls a Hollow invitation used by Nobles(Think invitation Mewtwo used to get the trainers to New Island) with the a small note.

"What does it say?" Dudley asked causing me to pick up the note.

"It says 'Place Pokedex gem on messenger crystal'," I say before doing as the Note asked.

A large hollow person appeared. A woman in a green tartan dress with a piercing gaze appeared. At her feet was a large Ninetails that stared at me. Both the woman and the Ninetails, even in a hollow invitation, produced an air that said they would take no mischief and that it would be a bad idea to get on their bad side. The woman spoke, "Hello Larka Vermilion Potter-Evans. My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts for Witchcraft, Wizardry, Pokemon, and trainers. I am pleased to inform you that you are being given the chance to join our illustrious school. If you wish to join, simply pulse your Aura on the invitation."

I did so and a beep sounded as Law said, "Email from Hogwarts has been delivered. Accept or deny?"

"I accept it Law," I answer as a beep sounded.

The Hollow person spoke again, "Please keep this invitation with you and show it to the boat master at Hadrian's Call port to board the illustrious ocean liner of Morgana's kiss."

The hollow person disappeared and I blink before looking at Aunt Petunia, "Where is Hadrian's Call?"

"Hadrian's Call is in the middle of Spirit's Hope," Aunt Petunia answered causing my eyes to widen.

"Merlin's Mark is the home of Hogwarts?!" I exclaim in shock causing her to nod.

Merlin's mark is in the middle Spirit's Hope and is home of the legendary tower of Veramir. Veramir is one of the five legendary Arc pokemon of the Ariya region and their leader. Veramir is a large, Horse like pokemon with a horn and a pair of wings. It is the color of dusk with a bit of gold and silver at the ends of it's mane and tail. It's eyes were a deep greyish blue. It's wings looked like an angels with a pair of moon and sun's on each. It was about the size of a minivan though it is said that it can change it's size. Veramir are known as the Sage pokemon for it's wisdom and ability to not judge. It's eyes are said to show the story of the world with not lies, only truth. If it finds you worthy, it shall bestow upon you a power like no other and you shall change the world for better or for worse. Very few had been given this gift...those few had been Merlin, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and...my mother. Lily Potter was said to have vanished halfway through her 7th year only to return a week later changed. Her loyal Dragonair, Mariana had become a fierce Dragonite that would allow none to insult or fight when it was not needed. Lily herself had become harsher in her battle style, but also kinder when it came to her friends. Betrayal resulted in harsh punishment that Aunt Petunia never talked about. I shook myself before listening to Aunt Petunia, "Yup. The famous four whom learned under Merlin made it their home and a home for all AuraMag's."

I shook my head before asking, "When do we leave? I want to get my supplies quickly."

"In an hour," She answered causing me to nod before she turned to Dudley, "Are you going to wait until Larka is leaving for Hogwarts or are you leaving today?"

"I'm going to wait until she leaves for Hogwarts so we can train our pokemon together and get them ready for our journeys," Dudley answered causing me to smile at him.

Dudley had really matured over the year. His continued lessons with Professor Arrow had seen to that along with my advice. I had shared part of my past life with him when he got suspicious about how quickly I made friends with Ash and Gary. He was blown away about it all for a while before he buckled down and allowed me to tutor him. He did complain about how it wasn't fair that I was getting a head start and I had said, "_Learning about pokemon and experiencing them are two diffrent things. You need to understand that while I may have knowledge on some subject's, I won't always have it easy. You will be a better breeder than I ever will because you devote your time to learning about it. I devote my time to other things and will be better than you because of that. Just take my advice and use it to your advantage while accepting the fact that I am ahead of you in some departments.__" _Needless to say, He started buckling down and realizing that the outside world wasn't a joke. I hadn't told him about the war against the Shadow Hunters or what I did to end it. I just gave him what I thought he needed. I shook my head and stood up once I was finished with my breakfast. I put my dishes in the sink before heading outside with Grace and the others following me. I took a seat against the large oak tree in the front yard and allowed my head to hit the bark. Grace spoke as she sat down next to me, "_We're going to Diagon Square today...are we going to meet someone new?"__  
><em>

"Perhaps," I answer before staring at the sky, "I miss Vesta and Artemis...it doesn't feel right without them...without any of you..."

"_You want to feel the wind blowing through your hair as you sit upon their backs and do dangerous maneuvers don't you?" _Lucis asked causing me to nod, "_We'll see them soon, but for now we must get stronger and find new ways to train,"_

I nod and lay back, "Do you really think Lance would jump on a plane just to see me?"

"_He does love you," _Raition said with a shrug, "_Probably, but we can't really know until we see him again. If he acts like a dick, I am going to shock him,"_

I chuckle and pull the Pichu against my chest as I coo, "My little boy wants to protect his Mama!"_  
><em>

I let out a laugh as he blushed. I shook my head and laid my head back against the bark. Everyone laughed before curling up with me. I closed my eyes as Lucis murmurs, "_Hopefully we will find everyone soon...I don't Sakura nor Ace to go through what they went through. Hopefully they're happy and safe with their families."_

I look at the sky and sent Lucis's wish up as a prayer before closing my eyes once more. The cry of a Pidgeot caused my eyes to shoot open. I sat up and found the Pidgeot sitting on the ground in front of me. It hopped forward and held out one of it's clawed feet. I recognized it as one of Lance's few non dragon type pokemon and wondered why it would be in Ariya before pushing that thought away. I got up after putting Raition down and walked over to it. I took the letter from it's claws and gently ran my fingers over it's head. It cooed before murmuring in a female voice, "_Nice to see you again Larka."_

I gave her a small smile before asking, "How did you fly all the way here in just a night?"

_"Lance had a few strings pulled so I could be transferred over here before I tried to find you,"_ She answered causing me to chuckle.

"Of course he would do that, would he," I comment before shaking my head and pulling out a golden poffin, "Here you deserve it for delivering it to me,"

She thanked me before eating it. She flew off with a soft goodbye and I returned to my place at the tree. Grace looked at the letter before saying, _"He really does miss you."_

I laugh at that before nodding, "Yeah."

I opened the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Larka,_

_I swear the next time you do something like that to me, I am going to kill you, bring you back, and lock you away. I hate the fact I couldn't help you, but please never do that again-"_

Grace let out a laugh as Raition groaned, _"Damn I can't shock him now."_

I rolled my eyes at that before saying, "If it makes you feel better, you can shock any boy that hits on me."

He cheered and I went back to reading:

_Okay so now that that's done, I want to tell you that I really miss you. If I could, I would be in Ariya right now instead of talking to you through a letter...I really hate Cody right now. _

I chuckled at that as my pokemon snickered.

_You're probably laughing at me right now, but I can't bring myself to care. I'm just glad you're alive and well. _

I smiled at that and murmur, "And I'm glad you remember me."

I wiped away a tear as I continued to read.

_I know you're going to Hogwarts and would have sent you something, but I didn't know what you would want. I decided to just give you my Pokegear number and friend code, so we could talk. I will be giving you something before you leave for Hogwarts, but for now it can wait. Contact me when you can. My gear number is ***-***-****. My Friend code(NOt real people) is 5658-8910-1102._

_Love always,  
>Lance Blackthorn<em>

_P.S: Please don't let Raition shock me unless I do something stupid_

"Damn that idiot knows me too well," Raition grumbled causing me to snicker.

"Hey there's some more," I say causing them to focus.

_P.S.S: I've have something great to tell you, so contact me soon._

I smile before looking at my pokemon with a small smile. I quickly load the numbers into my Pokegear and Pokedex before sending my information to Lance. I smile before putting them away as Aunt Petunia walked out with Dudley and Dancer. Dancer is now a Delcatty due to me finding a moonstone and her wanting to become one. I gave them a smile as Dudley said, "I'm going to head over to Breeders lane."

"Got a lesson with Madame Heart?" I ask causing him to nod, "Nice,"

We walked into town and headed towards the train station. We dropped Dudley off before getting on the expressway to Draygon's Slumber. Draygon's Slumber is the home of the third gym on the way to Pokemon league and the second gym of Spirit's Hope. Ariya has a total of 10 gyms rather than 8 with 2 on each island. I shook myself and looked out the window to watch as the landscape passed. Fresh green grass with glittering rivers and lakes dotted the landscape. Pokemon from various regions froliked in the grass and water. I smile softly as we pass a trio of wolf like pokemon. The first is a Valilpup that was a sandy brown. The next was a Calmira,An Ariya exclusive. Calmira are mostly white with black spots making them look like snow leopards only they're wolves. They usually have grey eyes and are about the size of a large lap dog. They need friendship to evolve into Mantmira. Mantmira are a deep grey with snowy white and night black spots. They're about the size of a Mastiff with a second tail added with fox-like ears. Calmira are a ice type whereas Mantmira are an Ice/dark type. The last one was a Stakalar. Stakalar are mostly brown with purple wisps covering their faces, legs, and tail. They're about the size of a large cat. They use a poison stone, a purplish green stone about the size of a child's fist, to evolve into Stirakiliara. Stirakiliara are about the size of a lion with a whip like tail instead of the thin wolf's tail. They gain large claws that they can retract and bat-like wings. They ran around together and I felt a smile appear on my face. Aunt Petunia noticed and chuckled, "You're just like your mother when it comes to pokemon."

"Really?" I ask turning my attention to her.

"She could never take her eyes off of them anytime we went on the train," She had a smile smile on her face, "It's time like this that you help me remember the good times I had with her...it heals my heart and reminds me that this is my second chance. Even if she isn't here,"

"Aunt Petunia," I murmur as her eyes gained a far away look, "What would you do if she was actually alive...just trapped?"

I mentally wince at the question, but decided it was best if I found out now. She looked at me and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She murmured, "I would love to have her with me again. I want to apologize to her for everything I did. If she was alive, I would spend time with her and act like a better sister."

I smiled at my aunt and realized that she had changed from the hateful woman in my memories. Grace murmured, "_Being friends with Pokemon and having you do so well with them, has changed her for the better."_

I nod and turn my attention to my Pokegear. I decided to message one of the girls I had met 6 months ago when she came to get her starter pokemon. Her names Hermione Granger and she's really nice. She's a first gen AuraMag that sides more towards the normal side. She did have a bookish personality, but we really connected when it came to pokemon. I text her, "_Hey Mione."_

_"What's up Larka?" _She asked causing me to smile.

_"I just got into contact with a friend in Kanto," _I wrote out as Grace jumped onto my head, "_Grace says's hi,"_

_"Really how was is she?" _She asked causing me to snort and Grace to chuckle.

"_He is fine and I'm going to talk to him later," _I answer.

"_Your friend is a guy?!" _She texted causing me to chuckle.

"_Yes and I think you would like him,_" I answer and shook my head._  
><em>

_"When the hell did you meet him?" _She asked causing me to chuckle.

"_You do remember my explanation about knowing Ash and Gary, right?_" I ask and it took a while before she texted back.

"_I remember...I just forgot," _I roll my eyes as she wrote, "_So you going today?"_

_"Of course. I'm actually on the way there. Where are you?" _I ask.

"_With a red haired family...the youngest boy is an idiot," _She answered causing me to chuckle, "_The twins are really nice and funny,"_

_"I'm glad...Meet up at Gringotts?" _I ask.

"_Sure," _She answered, "_Think we'll see someone knew and make some new friends?"_

_"Probably...Are the Twins pranksters?" _I ask and could tell she was nervous.

"_Yes...why?"_ She asked causing me to chuckle.

"_Tell them that I would love to meet them and perhaps make some plans," _I answer.

"_You're going to get us killed or worse expelled at school!" _She exclaimed causing me to chuckle.

_"It won't be too bad Hermione," _I answer and could tell she was trying not to curse in front of her group.

_"You suck you know that right?" _She asked causing me to chuckle.

_"No you haven't crossed over to the dark side yet...we have cookies," _I nearly chuckle before patting my bag, "_I have the cookies I made last night in my bag so we can have a snack,"_

_"Lark?" _She asked before typing, "_Your either really evil or incredibly amazing,"_

_"Either is a good way to describe me though I prefer Chaos bringer," _I write before writing, "_I'm almost at the station. I'll see you later,"_

_"See ya," _She wrote.

I look up and found that we were at the station. I got up and followed Aunt Petunia off of the train. We walked through the bustling town of Dragon's Slumber. It looks like a mixture of England and Romania culture. Dragons were on top of the various buildings like Gargoyles and Dragon pokemon moved through the town. Dragon's Slumber has large volcanic vents beneath it allowing large hot springs to from. It was a wonderful place full of shops and various tourist traps. Aunt Petunia and I stopped occasionally to get some supplies we didn't normally get and she bought me somethings to take care of my fire types. We finally reach where we would part. Aunt Petunia turns to me and bends down to reach my height before saying, "I want you to meet me here in 6 hours. If you want to spend time there longer, just message me where you are and I'll come to you."

"Okay Aunt Petunia," I say with a small smile, "Be careful,"

"You too," She said causing me to smile and nod.

We part and I head down the paths until I reach Diagon Square. Aura and Magic pulsed through the air like a heartbeat making the place feel alive. The leaky cauldron pub and inn sat to my right whereas the local owl post office sat on the left. I smile as Grace murmured, "_It feels like we're back in Avalon...on the temple grounds."__  
><em>

I gave a slightly tearful nod before saying, "We should get to Gringotts and see if our bushy haired friend is there."

I began to walk and marveled at the shops filled with both pokemon items, Items that use Aura, Items that use Magic, and items that use both. Items for Hogwarts and everything inbetween. I quickly reach the white stone building and stood on the steps looking around for thirty minutes before sighing. I went inside and went up to the nearest free goblin. He stared down at me as I read his name tag as he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Griphook," I began and could tell he was surprised, "If you have the time, I would like to go down to my vaults and get some money for my school supplies,"

"Name?" He asked causing me to smile softly.

"Larka Vermillion Potter-Evans," I answer causing him to take out a piece of paper and a dagger.

"Please draw three drops of blood and let them fall onto the paper," He instructed.

I nodded and did as he asked. The dagger glowed softly before turning into a sapphire gem. I stare at the gem as the goblin took the paper before I asked, "Mr. Griphook why did the Dagger turn into a gem?"

"It's so you may always have a way to draw blood when you need to," He answered as he looked over the sheet, "It's for inheritance tests and such. It will not turn back into dagger until you need it. It's to prevent someone from stealing your blood and using it for rituals,"

"If I may ask, Mr. Griphook," I began and at his nod, I ask, "Do you do this for everyone?"

"No," He answered truthfully, "I remember when the kindness and respect your mother and father gave us Goblins. You have proven you are their daughter and deserve to be given such protections," I gave him a surprised look, "The Blood if someone tries to use it for a ritual, will burn any items used in the ritual unless you give your permission,"

I nod and gave him a small smile, "Thank you Mr. Griphook."

He nodded before we went down to my vault. We passed many a dragon both pokemon and Magical. The ancient vaults are guarded by the fiercest of dragons and Gyarados's. We stop before a large vault and the goblin took a out a silver key. He unlocked the vault and handed me a small bag before saying, "Take 60 of the Gold, 70 of the silver, and 110 Bronze pieces. These will be used for certain items and on the boat ride to Merlin's Mark."

"Will you link my Pokedex to my account for the other currency?" I ask causing him to nod, "Do I have any limits that I need to follow?"

"Don't spend over three thousand this year," He answered causing me to nod, "The limit will increase by double every school year,"

I nod and ask, "How much do I have at the moment?"

"In the account your parents set up," He paused for a second before answering, "About 500 thousand Pokedollars,"

I nod before smiling. We headed up to the surface and on the way I ask, "Where are my parents pokemon?"

"Currently your parent's pokemon rest in their manor in Godric's hollow," He answered causing me to nod, "You will need to contact someone from your fathers friends or your mothers,"

"Thank you Mr. Griphook," I say as we reach the surface.

"It was a pleasure Ms. Potter-Evans," He answered and I bowed lightly before turning to leave.

"LARKA!" I heard the voice of my oh so lovely female best friend just as something slammed into me.

I fell to the floor and groaned as Grace scrambled off of my head. I heard someone snicker and groaned again before muttering, "Mione...I love you, but get the fuck off of me. You're fucking heavy."

Hermione groaned and rolled off of me as a hand hovered in front of my face. I took the hand while shaking my head and raising my body. I look to find a ginger haired boy with a blue eyes staring at me. I stare back at him as a similar boy appeared next to him. The second boy had greenish blue eyes and a bit of red mixed into his hair. On their shoulders were a pair of Eevee and a pair of Glasa. Glasa are small grass types that look like Koala's with greenish cream fur and a collar of leaves surrounding their necks. They can evolve into two different evolutions much like how Wurmple can turn into Silcoon or Cascoon. They can either become a Felasa or Mericasa. Felasa are where Glasa turn into lemur like pokemon. They gain a slimmer body and the collar of leaves turn into a pack like structure made to hold things. Mericasa are where Glasa change into a quadrupedal bear. They gain a larger body and the collar of leaves turns into flowers that create various scents depending on the Mericasa's mood along with a pair of horns that grow like antlers. Glasa turn into Felasa by using a sun stone. Glasa turn into Mericasa using a Dusk stone. The first one spoke, "Well George old boy. It looks like we've met Hermione's friend."

"I agree my dear twin," The other, George answered, "Perhaps we'll get to see what she's like, Fred,"

I giggle at that to my surprise before saying, "Thanks for helping me up," I then turn to Hermione, "Mione why did you jump onto me?"

"I couldn't stop running," She answered sheepishly causing me to roll my eyes, "Did you get everything?"

"I got everything I needed," I answer before asking, "Where were you? I waited for half an hour,"

"Sorry Larka," She said, "We got here about 30 minutes ago,"

I nod and give her a small smile, "It's fine just make sure you tell me when you're going to be a little late,"

"I will," She said before hugging me, "I missed you,"

"I missed you as well," I say hugging her back before looking at the two, "So you're the prankster twins,"

"And you're Hermione's prankster friend," They answered together.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like working with you two," I say causing them to look between each other.

"My dear brother-" George began.

"I do believe-" Fred continued.

"We've met a little-"

"Mischief maker-"

"That can match us-"

"Perhaps we should-"

"Offer our-"

"Services-"

"To her-"

"And give her-"

"All the dirt she-"

"Needs as a new-"

"Partner in crime," They finished with a flourish.

"Let's talk and share stories before we think about being partners in crimes," I say causing them to nod.

I felt a chuckle rise from my throat that was echoed by the twins. Oh Hogwarts will gain a new prankster group that will rival the one my dad was a part of...oh how much fun I shall have bringing Chaos to the world...

* * *

><p>With Dumbledore<p>

* * *

><p>The old idiot- I mean man sat in his office as his phoenix sat on a golden perch. He shivered suddenly as the phoenix trilled happily. He muttered, "I must have left the window's open last night. I'm going to see Poppy."<p>

He left the room as an Alakazam appeared next to the phoenix. They linked minds for a short time. The Alakazam mutter, "_This will be interesting."_

_"Arceus's daughter will be coming," _Fawkes the phoenix cooed, "_Dumbledore will fall very soon,"_

_"Should we be cheering this on?" _The Alakazam asked.

"_Of course since the old man has done to many evil things...I can't wait to see him suffer," _The phoenixed cooed in delight, "_Shall I make the popcorn?"_

The Alakazam rolled its eyes before disappearing. Fawkes trilled and sang in delight.

* * *

><p>With Arceus and Hecate<p>

* * *

><p>Arceus groaned while Hecate cheered. He glanced at his friend and muttered, "What have I done?"<p>

"Created a balance with Chaos!" Hecate cheered, "I knew those twins would be a good idea!"

"Hecate," Arceus shook his head at her, "Where will the balance be? Larka's group needs a balance,"

"The little Ice Queen, The book worm, The son of Gaia, and the judge shall be the balance in the group," Hecate answered causing Arceus to sigh in relief, "That is until Larka corrupts them,"

He groaned in defeat before muttering, "I knew I shouldn't have done this...why did I do this again?"

"For Larka and Lyra!" Hecate announced causing Arceus to look at the sky.

He prayed that his daughters partners would temper her chaotic personality before realizing that it was a lost cause for even her partners would fall to Chaos...hell even Lance would allow it..perhaps it wasn't such a good idea...

**Well that's a wrap for the third chapter and wow Arceus sounds like he wants to bang his head into a wall...Weirdo. Anywho review and tell me what you think! And any idea's for pokemon are ****appreciated...Artwork is as well since I can't really draw very well...yet.**

**See ya Next time!**


	4. Focus fun, a boy with a Snivy, and talki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"When I talked to him again...it felt amazing and I just...fell in love again,"- Kaileara Ashferd to Shachi after Marineford.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vote on A Wolf's North Poll<strong>

"I am the queen of the world!" -Human speak.

"_Silence is key to prank thine targets," -_Pokemon or physic speak

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Focus fun, a boy with a Snivy, and talking to an old friend<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled at the twins as Grace jumped onto my shoulder and then sat on my head. I heard a gasp and turn my head to see a Red haired boy about my age that didn't smell very good. Grace murmured, "<em>He smell's like a trabish farted on him.<em>"

I snicker as the boy's ears grew red and the twins laughed. Fred said, "That's our little brother Ronald Weasley."

I nod before looking at the blushing boy, "My name is Larka. It's nice to meet you all."

I could feel the greed radiating from him as his mother appeared with a few other redheads. Greed radiated from the mother, but the youngest girl...she held no greed. I looked at her closely and almost gap...an Aura guardian AuraMag. She looked me in the eyes and the light brown turned a radiant blueish silver...an Aura knight. I gave her a soft smile as the group walked over to us which she returned. The mother looked between Hermione, The twins, Ronald, and I with slight suspicion causing me to want to glare at her. She turned to Ronald and asked, "Are your brothers bothering you again, Ron?"

"They said I smelled like Trabish farts," He answered causing my eyes to narrow.

"Fred, George! You know better than to-" She began only for me to cut her off.

"Actually Madame," I began causing her eyes to focus on me, "My partner just called him that. The Twins just introduced us," I then gave her a bored look, "You should give blame where it's due; however," I turn away and looked at Hermione, "I believe it's time for me to go shopping. You coming Hermione?"

She nodded and gave the Weasley's a small, yet grateful nod, "Thank you for allowing me to travel with you," She turned to the twins, "I'll see you later."

"See you," George began.

"Later Mione-"

"And Larka-"

"We look forward-"

"To the next-"

"Time we-"

"Meet-"

"Up!" They finished causing me to give them a Cheshire grin.

"I look forward to it," I say before looking at the young girl, "Hopefully we can actually talk the next time we meet,"

"I do as well," She answered and I turned.

Hermione and I began to walk away just as the mother said, "Please don't go yet," We pause and I look towards her with a raised eyebrow, "You're going to Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yes; However, if I wished to, I could switch and go to the temples on Avalon," I answer and look at her closely, "What do you want exactly?"

"Allow my boys to show you around," She said causing me to give her a raised eyebrow, "I believe that they can help you find all the supplies you will need,"

I considered her offer before looking at the twins and nodding. She was about to speak again when I said, "Alright Fred, George please lead us around."

The two nodded and looked at their mother. She seemed a bit...alright really pissed off, but gave them money none the less. We left the group behind us with me waving to the young girl. Fred and George let out sighs of relief causing me to snicker. They took the lead and we went to all the various shops to find our gear. The list went:

**School Uniform: A Dragon hide duster, White T-shirts, Black Slacks, Dragon hide boots, Dragon hide Gloves, and A single Hat.  
>Potions supplies for both pokemon and humans<br>Standard Hunting Supplies  
>Standard school supplies.<br>****Standard Pokeball and health kit  
><strong>**Supplies for Pokeball making...**

And the list went on and on until it got to the last two supplies...

**1 focusing unit  
>1 or 2 familiars<strong>

I stared at the list in surprise as we stopped outside of a shop filled with a wide array of animals. Fred and George turned to me and said, "This is-"

"The magical-"

"Margery where you-"

"may find your familiar," They finished together.

"I don't have enough money to-" Hermione began only for me to roll my eyes and pull her towards the shop.

"I'll buy you your familiar," I say and as she tried to protest, "If only because I don't want mine getting lonely," She went quiet and I glanced at the twins, "Do either of you have a familiar?"

"No-" George began only for me to grin.

"If you feel a pull," I say as I walked into the shop, "Tell me and I'll get you it,"

"Why?" Fred asked causing me to grin wider.

"We're going to be friends and partners in crime," I began as I turned to them, "Are we not?"

The two glanced between each other before nodding. I smiled and let go of Hermione's hand as I went around the shop. I pulsed out my aura and a single answering pulse. I quickly made my way towards it and found a beautiful snowy owl. She stared down at me from her perch before gliding down to land on my left shoulder since Grace had taken refuge in my hair. I reached up and gently ran my fingers through her feathers before I gathered the supplies I would need. I headed to the front where the rest of my group was waiting. Hermione had a ginger kneazle in her arms. Fred had a crimson kitsune in his arms where as George had a dark brown one. I quickly paid for their supplies and we headed to our last stop. Hermione glanced at my owl and asked, "What are you going to name her?"

"Hedwig," I answer as we made our way to the focus shop and turned towards Fred and George, "What does it mean by Focus?"

"It can be anything," George said.

"Even a gem," Fred continued.

They reached into their pockets and pulled out a pair of Gloves. Fred had a red pair of gloves that shone dully in the sunlight with a set of iron claws on them. George had a pair of gold gloves with a small sand colored gem. We stared at them before smiling at each other. I read the sign as we continue on our way:

_Ollivanders__ Focus  
>Giving out the best focuses since 500 B.C<em>

I stare wide eyed at the sign. The twins laugh before George says, "The Olivander clan has been around for a very long time."

"Ah," I mumble as we enter the shop.

Hedwig took refuge outside as we walked through the door. Grace looked around curiously and murmured, "_Reminds me of a perfume lab."_

I gave a soft hum as I looked around. The shop was slightly dim with dust covering some points. Large cases filled with various items caught my eye. Gems, Gloves, Wands, Staffs, hell even a doll! I stare at the room just as I heard, "I've been waiting to meet you Ms. Potter-Evans," I spun around as Grace growled and glared towards the old man that stood behind us, "I remember when your mother first stepped in here. Ah Lily Evans so fiery and smart. Her focus was a beautiful lotus wood bracelet with a ruby dragon decorating it and an emerald dragon. She almost blew up the store when her lovely Cubchoo and Gothita both reacted to it as well," He seemed to smile at that memory, "Your father now he was a trickster and very spoiled. His focus was a very odd one. He had a wand, mahogany with Ditto goo and a single strand of hair from a Zoroark. He favoured it and his little Zorua did as well while his deerling was wary of it," He seemed amused again before his eyes grew dim, "The Focus choses the AuraMag, but in this case your father got what he wanted...it suited him in the end," He seemed amused once again before he turned to Hermione, "I don't know who you are."

"I'm Hermione Granger Mr..." She trailed off.

"Ollivander," He answered as he walked to stand in front of us.

He was an old man, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. A beautiful Persian sat at his feet with the same pale eyes. I gave the persain that felt both young and old a small smile. I spoke softly though it seemed to echo through the shop, "A beautiful Persian Mr. Ollivander."

"Thank you," He said before looking at Hermione, "Ms. Granger let's get you done first," He went to one of the cases and pulled out a bracelet that glowed like fire, "Magma gem with a sprinkle of Fox fire from a 200 year old Ninetails before being shaped by a 20 year old Alakazam," He handed it to Hermione, "Pulse your Magic and Aura through it before giving a wave,"

She did as he asked and the glass cases broke. I giggle at the look on her face as he snatched it away. She went through eighteen diffrent focuses before finally finding one that worked. It was a deep reddish white necklace with the scent of smoke and old books radiating off of it. It glowed softly and released a soft growl. Ollivander smiled softly and said, "Vine wood mixed with a piece of robe from a Memora and a fang from an elder Charizard. Good for a researcher, planner, and all around intelligent person while being fiery if friends are in danger. He will serve you well miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and then it was my turn. I spent over an hour going through the shop. Sure one of the focuses, A wand had been close, but it dissolved into dust that sank into my skin when I tried it. Grace commented, "_Reminds me of the time you and Cody were sword fighting...you froze and then shattered the damn sword."_

I rolled my eyes as the three with me gaped at me. I smile sheepishly as Ollivander chuckled before pausing. He hummed under his breath before walking farther into the shop where dust gathered thickly. He spoke as he looked among the focuses, "Perhaps one of these will choose...perhaps it could be..." He returned to us with three boxes and set them on counter before looking at me, "I remember every focus I've ever made and sold, Ms. Potter-Evans. I remember the focus's my ancestors left that could never find a bond as well," He gestured to the boxes, "Each of these Focus's were made by my many times great grandmother. They were forged from the most difficult and rare ingredients," He looked me in the eyes, "Try to find yours."

I gulp lightly at the tone before looking at the boxes. One had a brilliantly gold sun on top of it. The middle had half a golden sun and half a silver moon. The last had a softly glowing silver moon. I raised my hand and hovered it over the trio of boxes as my eyes closed. I took a deep breath and brought my Aura to the surface before trying to pinpoint which one felt right. A weak pulse from the middle and a tugging sensation from the last caused me to reach for it. I opened the box and gasp at the item inside. Beautifully crafted and glowing dimly against the gloom of the shop, a necklace lay in the center of the box. A deep silver chain with a softly glowing bluish-silverish-goldish-blackish orb-like gem connected to it by a thin ring of metal rested gently against a velvet inside. I reached inside and gently picked it up. Grace purred from my head and whispered, "_Ours, Ours, Ours."_**  
><strong>

I didn't speak as I pulsed my aura and magic through it. It glowed brightly as the sound of the sea echoed through my mind. A soft trill and howl echoed through the shop as the gem glowed brightly. I pulled it on and nearly purred at the soft warmth that escaped it. Grace jumped onto my shoulder and into my arms before touching her nose to it. She gasped as it glowed a soft goldish-purple. The glow surrounded her before dying down and I gasp at seeing the white tiger stripes that decorated her body. A golden earring sat on her right ear and she grinned up at me. I shook my head and placed her onto my head before turning to the shocked trio and smiling old man. I look at Olivander for an explanation. He chuckled and said, "Frostwolf blood mixed with the metal chips from Arceus's ring, a feather from the legendary Lumarian, and a feather from the eldest Lugia. The mixed gem of various aura's and Magic's forged together by the legendary council eight hundred years ago. Good for just about anything, but in defence of your friends it shall increase your potential and reveal your hidden power. Use it well and it shall serve you well."

I look at the focus...my focus and smile before nodding. I spoke softly though it echoed through the shop, "From this day forward, until the day I die. I will protect my Friends and all that I love until my final breath with this focus. I name you the protector, the guider, the heart of me...I name you Galivain."

Gasps echo from those around the room as my focus shone brightly signifying both my vow and it's name. Grace smirked and murmured, "_Always so serious."_

I look at my group of friends before looking at Ollivander. He said, "Nine Galleons for the focus."

I nod and payed him before looking at my group. They snapped out of it and we left the shop. We walked over to the ice cream shop and ate something before Fred and George spoke up. George began, "Well that was-"

"Amazing! Bloody Hell-"

"If we had know-"

"You would be so exciting-"

"We would have-"

"Accepted your offer-"

"Sooner!" They finished together causing me to smile.

"Well then," I began as Grace snickered, "It looks like I've gained some new partners in crime,"

They laugh and we talked for a little while before the twins left to join back up with their family. Hermione smiled and said, "They're really cool."

"That they are," I agree before looking at her, "Wanna stay at my house?"

"Let me text my mom," She replied.

I nodded and texted Aunt Petunia. She sent back her agreement and asked if I wanted to stay longer. I said yes and she said to meet her in front of Gringotts in an hour. I look at Hermione and ask, "Well?"

"She agreed and said to be careful," Hermione said causing me to grin, "Now what?"

"Let's head to the battle supply store," I say causing her to look at me in confusion, "We're going to be training, so why not,"

"Alright," She agreed, "But I'll need to watch what I buy,"

"If it's too expensive," I began with a small Cheshire grin, "We can just earn some money battling,"

She looked like she wanted to argue before sighing. My grin widened at that. She was learning. We both stood up after finishing our ice cream. We walked over to the large shop that was named 'Camera's Battle Supplies!'. I chuckled at the name and we walk inside. A warm blast of air hit us as people chattered and children ran around in awe. Hermione starred at the items in shock and I chuckled again causing her to look at me. Grace said, "_Let's head over to the held items section."__  
><em>

I nod and look at Hermione, "It's so we can help our pokemon out and be able to identify them."

She nodded and we headed over to where the section was. I ended up bumping into someone. I shook my head and looked to see it was a blonde boy. He had a Snivy with him. I gave him an apologetic smile. He brushed himself off and muttered, "Sorry."

"No it's my fault," I say and held out my hand, "My names Larka Potter-Evans and this is my partner Grace," I point to Grace, who nodded, "And my friend, Hermione Granger," I point to Hermione, "What's your name?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," He answered causing me to smile, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yup," I smile brightly at him, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin," He answered causing me to shrug, "What about you?"

"Any of them are okay," I answer with a small shrug, "Though I want to get into Ravenclaw,"

"Really?" He asked causing me to nod, "Why?"

"Because it's Lugia's house and I'm always at home on the sea or in the sky," I answer with a small smile, "It doesn't really matter though it would be fun to be in Ravenclaw,"

"Why doesn't it matter?" He asked causing me to smile.

"Because no matter which house I'm in...I'll always stand with my friends,"I answer, "The house system will make it hard, but in truth it doesn't matter to me, so long as I have my friends and my partners," I look at the boy, whose eyes held the pain of loneliness, "If you want, We can be friends,"

"Y-You want to be my friend?" He asked causing me to nod, "Why?"

"You know the pain of loneliness," I answer with a soft sigh, "No one deserves that..." I look him in the eyes, "So long as you don't abandon us or act like a total snob...you can be our friend...just be open to new things,"

"Y-you mean it?" He asked causing me to nod, "A-alright!"

"Cool," I say as Hermione nodded and smiled, "What are you looking for?"

"A grass gem or something to help with Snivy's grass attacks," He answered causing me to smile.

"Well let's see what we can find," I say and we head into the section.

I think we've just found a new friend to add into our group...I hope I can corrupt him fast enough before Hermione turns him away..nah I'm too good for that to happen.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

* * *

><p>I stood across from Draco with a small smile on my face. His Snivy and Grace were on the field in front of us. We wanted to battle before we left. Hermione held out her hand and said, "This is a battle between Larka Potter-Evans from Veral and Draco Malfoy from Camelot City on Apheliotes Blessing. This is a one on one battle with no substitutions! Begin!"<p>

"Just because you're my new friend," Draco began with a smirk, "I won't go easy on you,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I retort causing him to smile, "Grace use Shadow Ball!"

She charged up and Draco shouted, "Snivy, Dodge it and use Vine whip!"

Snivy managed to get out of the way of the ball, but got hit by the debris that flew from the impact. Snivy landed as Grace smirked. He growled and ran forward causing me to chuckle and say, "Dodge it and use Swift Tackle."

"What?" Draco exclaimed as Grace gathered the attack in her mouth.

She held it in and used the gathered energy to surround herself with stars before running forward. Snivy looked at Draco for orders as I say, "Swift tackle is just as I said. It's a mixture of swift and tackle attack that Grace and I figured out. Pokemon can mix moves to create new ones, but most people don't do it because it's hard work and takes a lot of time."

The attack hit and Snivy flew back and landed at Draco's feet. He shook it off and rose with a slight wince. Grace purred at that and murmured, "_You're stronger than I thought you would be. Good."_

I smile at my partner as Draco asked, "Are you okay Snivy?"

"_I'm fine. Let's win this!" _He exclaimed causing me to smile.

"Alright Snivy use Vine whip!" Draco ordered.

Grace watched as Snivy approached and I said, "Grace dodge it and tackle him when he lands."

She nodded and did as I asked. She smashed into Snivy causing him to go flying into Draco. The two are knocked off their feet and I smiled as Grace stood waiting. Draco sat up and Snivy fell into his lap with classic swirls in his eyes. I chuckled and Grace cheered before jumping onto my shoulders and then onto my head. I walked over to Draco and helped him up while taking Snivy. Hermione walked over as I began to administer potions to the Grass snake, "That was a good battle. Where did you get all that experience?"

"Let's just say," I began with a small smile, "My partners and I have been doing this for a while," I handed Snivy to Draco and said, "Take him to Nurse Joy and have her look him over. Also, Don't be sad for the loss...Grace and I have been at this longer than you have. Just practice and believe in yourself and your pokemon,"

He nodded and took off towards the pokemon center. Aunt Petunia walked up and smiled at us, "Ready Girls?"

We nodded and headed to the train station. We sat down on the train and I pulled out my Pokegear. I texted Ash, "_Hey."_

_"Hey Larka!" _He replied.

"_Whatcha doing?" _I asked.

"_Listening to Dad drone on and on about his past battles," _He answered causing me to snicker, "_What about you?"_

_"Just got my school supplies. I'm headin home," _I answer as Grace snorted.

"_Talk to Lance yet?" _He asked causing Grace to snicker.

_"No I'm waiting until I'm alone to do it," _I reply causing Grace to shake her head, "Grace shut up,"

She snorted and murmured, "_I will, but you should text him at least."_

I sighed and look to see Ash say, "_Talk to him soon okay? I hate to see him depressed."_

_"He's there with you?" _I ask as Grace hummed.

"_Yeah," _Ash answered causing me to smile, "_You gonna call him?"_

_"I'm on a train with two people who don't know about me knowing all of you...well except for Petunia knowing about you," _I reply with a small wince, "_I want to wait until I'm alone...and I just want to talk to him...make it special you know?"_

He took a while to reply, but when he did it made me smile, "_Yeah and Lance said that he's waiting and not to spoil the surprise. You're going to be happy with it!"_

I snicker and wrote back, "_Lance want's to kill you right now doesn't he?"_

I waited for a whole ten minutes until he replied with, "_Ya think!"_

_"Have fun Ash. I have to do...stuff," _I wrote and could almost feel the frustration coming off of him.

"_I hate you sometimes Larka," _He deadpanned.

"_Love ya too bro!" _I reply before shutting my Pokegear off.

Grace looked at me and said, "_He's so dead."_

"Yup," I agree with a small smile, "And I can't bring myself to care. He did bring it onto himself,"

She nodded and took a nap on my head. Aunt Petunia looked at me and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Ash did something stupid...again," I say causing her to chuckle, "How long until we get back?"

"Thirty minutes," She answered causing me to groan.

Hermione giggled and said, "A hyper idiot stuck on a train...how fun."

"Mione!" I exclaim dramatically, "I am not an idiot! I'm smarter than you think,"

"Then why did you fail that test Professor Arrow gave us an hour before I left?" She asked causing me to shrug.

"What can I say? I'm a lazy genius," I answer though I wanted to say lazy bitch, but Petunia would get mad and I didn't want to open that can of worms, "So ha,"

"Or it could be that you ended up forgetting half of it or decided to mess with Arrow," She shot back causing me to grin.

"It's not my fault it was dry," I say causing her to snicker.

"Larka you put 'Houndoom are better in that situation because they can use their mighty horns to distract their opponent and allow you to punch the trainer,'" She deadpanned, "When the question asked with potion would be better to heal a paralyzed pokemon,"

"I was bored and lazy," I protest.

"You said to use a paint bomb instead of sleeping powder when it asked which power makes a pokemon fall asleep," She shot back.

"You have to admit that it was funny to see the look on Arrow's face," I say causing her to roll her eyes, "But I will admit I didn't sleep much the night before,"

"Just try not to do the same thing when we get to Hogwarts," She begged causing me to shrug.

"If we get an idiotic fraud for a teacher that is blonde and has shiny teeth," I say causing her to look at me in surprise, "And is a flamboyant idiot that no, but other than that sure,"

She smiled and said, "What are the chances of that happening?"

I shrug just as the train started to slow down. We got off and headed to the house. Hermione took the guest room and we ate dinner together. As the day turned to night, I sat on the roof as the others fell asleep. My Pokegear offered a soft glow as I put my Poketch into my ear and allowed the screen to open. I took a deep breath before typing in Lance's number. The Pokegear rang for a few minutes before being picked up. I swallowed as a sleepy voice asked, "_Hello?"_

"Lance," I murmur and heard a soft crash.

"_LARKA!" _He exclaimed causing me to giggle.

"Yeah." I answer with a small smile, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"_No," _He answered with a soft yawn, "_I was about to fall asleep at my desk though,"_

"Sound like fun," I snark causing him to chuckle, "So..."

"_I missed you...alot," _He said causing me to smile.

"I missed you too," I say as tears rolled down my cheeks._  
><em>

"_Where are you?" _He asked causing me to smile.

"Up high on my relatives house," I answer causing him to chuckle, "Laugh it up, but it's the best I can do until I either get a broom or find Vesta and Artemis again,"

We talk for awhile before he said, "_Larka Guess what?"_

_"_What?" I ask.

"_I'm an AuraMag!" _He exclaimed causing me to cheer.

"Awesome! Are you going to school or did you already complete it?" I ask.

"_I've already completed it," _He answered causing me to realize he had to of completed it or else he couldn't be a champion, "_So who do you have with you?"_

"Grace, Raition, Libby, Lucis, and Winter," I answer with a small smile and a yawn, "I wish I had Guardian with me,"

"_You'll find him soon," _He answered as I yawned again, "_You should go to bed. You sound very sleepy,"_

"I don't wanna," I protest though with him it was futile, "I want to talk with you more,"

"_I'll be here tomorrow," _He said causing me to grumble under my breath, "_You need to rest, Songbird,"_

"Fine," I agree before saying, "I'll talk to you in the morning,"

_"Of course," _He said before saying, "_Good night Larka,"_

"Night Lance and get some sleep. Can't have you falling asleep on me," I ordered causing him to chuckle.

We cut off and I stared at the sky with a soft smile on my face before I made my way into my room via window. Grace yawned and murmured, _"What did he say?"_

"We just talked and he's an AuraMag now...it's...it's amazing!" I say causing her to smile.

"Get some sleep. We have to train in the morning," She said causing me to nod and curl up in bed.

I stare at the ceiling and smile again...I can't wait until I can see Lance and the others soon...soon I'll have you all with me and with new friends as well...it'll be great!

**Alright that's the end. Be sure to review and vote on my poll**


	5. ATTENTION AND APPOLOGIES

**Alright boys and girls. I am doing a re-write of this story. I appologize, but I wanted to reread it and see if I could get my muse to work once more. I spotted oh so many things that I didn't like and so I am rewriting it. Don't worry about this fic disappearing! I am leaving it up for a while! Sorry for the trouble!**


End file.
